epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 25 Season Two Finale: Superman vs Goku
Alright, done with Season 2! In an unofficial tradition of mine, I once again chose this matchup myself. I was originally going to do Superman vs Joseph Stalin (with the inclusion of Superman: Red Son) but I just could not find a way to write out the battle. So I went with this instead since I love both Superman and Goku. The parallels are too good to ignore. I'm probably the 100th person to do this battle, so I added in some twists. I had a blast with Season 2, and thank you guys for continuing to be supportive of the project. You guys are the real MVP! Before I forget, the hints. Bugs Bunny eating the carrot hinted at Goku, since Kakarrot is based off carrot. The Ma Soup hinted at Superman cause Souperman. A lot of you already knew he was going to be in the finale anyway. Beat Battle VS 500px GO! Battle starts at 0:21 'Superman:' When the Last Son of Krypton is here, evil can't rest So let’s put this chaotic monkey right back in his chest I see through you, and you’re as bad a parent as a guardian You think you can beat me like your wife? You lost before this started! I rap faster than you run when you’re ditching your son And I don’t rely on green aliens to get my training done I may breathe ice, but I still spit fire into any rhyme Nothing is impossible for the greatest hero of all time! I admire a foe who likes to measure up what he’s worth, But you must frieze yourself in your tracks before things get worse Because your constant pursuit of strength keeps endangering the Earth And soon, that ambition will bring an end to the universe! 'Goku:' Well you got me all wrong, I don’t see myself as a savior I’m just a guy who protects the innocent when they’re in danger From saving villages to planets, I know how to stay true I can’t help but be that way. It’s what grandpa taught me to do While I had to train under gravity weighing 100 tons You had your powers gift wrapped for you by the sun The most overrated hero of all time is more like it You know a good story of yours? Cause I can’t find it! Stronger than a train? Faster than a bullet? Please I can go anywhere in the galaxy instantaneously This’ll be fun! I’ll lay your S right on the floor And you’re pretty strong, but I’ve beaten gods before 'Superman:' If anyone is spoon-fed, it’s you with your transformations Even Majin Buu has less. That’s an abomination But if it’s a fight you want, I’m afraid I can’t back down I can’t leave the Earth alone with a brainless clown 'Goku:' I’d rather be a brainless monkey than a heartless monster You don’t know how to beat any opponent that’s stronger Since all you do is rely on your overwhelming might, I’ll be more deadly to you than a chunk of Kryptonite 'Superman:' Time to back up your words. See if you can beat me This will end worse for you than DragonBall GT 'Goku:' Figures that the Superwimp would be so demanding Fine, let’s go until only one of us is standing energy blast hits Goku Ah, what was that? I don’t know. I’m not the one who fired off that attack Who’d be so low to hit you while you turned your back? Why don’t you turn around and find out? No way! It’s Black! dark figure parts the clouds as he makes his dramatic entrance. His chaotic energy destroys buildings and civilians alike. Goku tries desperately to shield and protect whoever he can. (2:25 - 2:45) 'Goku Black:' (2:45) Making mortals was the gods’ biggest mistake So I won’t stop until every life is laid to waste Protest is futile, you only postpone your fate For you see, I’m from a much higher place Face me, and I’ll slice you apart like your son and wife Why resist? Death from me is quite the divine right It’s not like you carrot all, even though you should Rest well. I’ll be a better Goku than you ever could 'Goku:' No, I won’t let you! You’ll get everyone killed! I’ll defeat you myself. If I don’t, then who will?! Don’t worry Goku, you won’t have to face him alone Not so fast Clark, you got some problems of your own 'Superman:' Ultraman, it’s you! Of course, I should have known I won’t let you or your cronies invade my home I’ll face you on my own, I don’t need the League Think you can cope without your green ecstasy? 'Ultraman:' You think you have what it takes to call me out? Maybe I gotta beat the shit out that pretty mouth Idiots who mess with me get bitch slapped like the President In the heat of battle, fuck morals. They’re irrelevant I’m sick of heroes like you always being goody two shoes Until you grow some balls and kill, you’ll never improve Anyone who’s ever stood in my way, is dead! Lois Lane, the Kents, you’ve guaranteed their end 'Ultraman and Goku Black:' I’m disgusted by mortals, but I agree with him here The only way to rule the universe is through fear You waste time always given out second chances You want that power? You gotta go out and demand it! Restraint is a dumb move, for we always return And when we do, it’s the weak that get burned In my world, your kind will be the first ones deceased Why don’t you two just quit while you can still breathe? 'Superman and Goku:' Sorry, I can’t give up. I never really learned how to But I do know how to be a nightmare to you! We all have to face our Darkseid sometimes And when that day comes, we’ll never run and hide! That makes you two far weaker than you believe Black had a real meltdown at the face of defeat And you may have his body but c’mon let’s face it You’re so uncoordinated in it you couldn’t tie my laces I try my best not to kill, that preserves our foes But it also forces us to stay on top of our toes So when people like you want to cause great plight Heroes like us will always set it right! Supes and I are different, but similar in other ways We both fight to save the weak and the legacy of our race! So as long as we draw breath, you’re guaranteed to fail Until the end of time, truth and justice will prevail! and Goku engage Ultraman and Goku Black in an energy duel of heat vision and kamehamehas respectively. With great difficulty, the heroes overwhelm the villains and vaporize them from existence. Who Won? Category:Blog posts